


Seduction

by Aerilon452



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John did things the Minbari way when Delenn asked him to. Now, he's hopinh she will reciprocate and try things the human way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Summary: John shows Delenn what “Human” seduction is like.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Babylon 5  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Delenn and Sheridan.

 

SEDUCTION:

 

John watched Delenn with a small smile on his lips. He couldn’t help it as they sat together having breakfast before she had to attend a council meeting with the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Morning had come to him earlier than he was used to, but for some reason he hadn’t felt like rolling over and going to sleep. John was trying to find the right words to use to broach a subject of some delicacy. “Delenn, I want to ask you something.” His voice was light and full of the love he had for her. He almost hated to interrupt her thoughts. John loved nothing more than to stare at Delenn when she was in silent contemplation

“And I want to hear what you have to ask.” Delenn grinned. She set aside her breakfast finally getting to the reason he was not eating in lieu of watching her for the last half hour. Politely she ignored his glances, letting him sit in silent contemplation until he was ready to speak to her. This allowed her time to think as well. Delenn couldn’t help playing out the night they had spent together, the feel of his flesh to hers. The memory of it played over and over whenever they were together. She found she wanted to have him again, to be joined to him as only a man could be with a woman.

“I was thinking about the night we spent together doing things the Minbari way.” John looked down at his plate as he spoke the last words, a light chuckle in his throat before he lifted is eyes to gaze at her sweet face once more. “And I would like to show you the human way.” He felt a like a teenager again asking this of her. Since they’re relationship had deepened, John had gone with every one of her rituals. Now, he wanted to share with her some of the human passion he felt for her. 

“The human way?” Delenn shook her head in confusion. “There is a difference?” She asked leaning closer to him so she could lower her voice.

“Oh yes,” John leaned in as well. “For starters, we’ll be completely alone, lights dimmed, a candle or two, music, and…” He let his sentence taper off.

Delenn had felt herself falling into his words, the tone of his voice. “And then…?”

“Then I make you feel as if a hundred candles are burning inside you, making you glow.” John took her hand in his, bringing it up to place his lips to her knuckles. Her fingers tightened on his in response to the light kiss her pressed to her skin.

The breath caught in Delenn’s chest, her heart beat faster at his words. She felt a rush of heat starting from where his lips touched her knuckles, spreading over the back or her hand, up her arm, and through the rest of her body. “That sounds enticing…” 

“Then you think about it,” John pulled back keeping her hand in his. “When you decide, come to my office.” He got up from his seat, and before he thought better of it, he took her face between his hands fusing his mouth to hers to give her a taste of what he hoped to give her tonight. Pulling back, “Don’t take too long to mull over you choice.” John teased. 

Delenn could hardly think beyond the immediate moment, could only feel the press of John’s lips to hers. She could hardly take a deep breath, or stop the rise of color to her cheeks. The kiss had filled her with desire, with the hunger to have more of what he was offering. Delenn knew she wouldn’t need to wait, but she would not be able to give him her answer. Her morning was taken up with meetings. For the first time, she lamented being the Ambassador from Minbar. 

 

AFTERNOON:

 

One of the luxuries of being the Captain of Babylon 5 was that John could hide out in his office under the guise of catching up on paper work. In reality he was thinking about Delenn, about what would happen between them tonight should she agree. Though, he didn’t see why she wouldn’t. He’d gone through every ritual that she had wanted him to partake in. They took every chance they could to be alone together. John had loved Anna so much, but with Delenn, there was a fire in his blood, a hunger inside him to be near her, to see her smile, and to be able to reach out to touch her. 

At the moment, John was going through old Earth music from the 20th and 21st centuries to have on hand to play, to set the mood. He wanted to make sure that this evening was perfect for her, perfect for them. So far he had seven songs selected, and he would make sure to have more before it was time to meet her. In preparations for tonight, he’d changed the bedding, paying special attention to the blanket. He wanted it to be fur, to tease her senses all the more once he had her to the point where every small touch to her flesh would drive her closer to the edge. 

Delenn stood at the entrance of John’s office watching him. He had this delightful little smile on his face that she’d come to love. She delighted in seeing it almost as much as she delighted in seeing his true face that immerged while he was deep in slumber. Then, teasingly, she called out, “How is it humans put it, ‘I have a bone to pick with you’?”

John looked at the entrance of his office, his smile widening. “You do?” He tried to sound surprised. “And why is that?” Though, he knew exactly why she had a ‘bone to pick’ with him. The kiss he’d given her that morning had infused her with all the bottled up passion he’d been hanging onto where she was concerned.

Delenn crossed her arms over her chest. “All morning long, I could not concentrate on matters of great concern.” She had caught more than a few glances from Lennier during the morning, but try as she might the kiss John gave her replayed in her mind over and over driving away the concerns of the moment.

“I did that I assume?” John teased her, getting up to cross the room towards her. Of course, tonight, he planned to do more to her than just make her lose her concentration.

“Yes, you most certainly did.” Delenn answered trying to scold him for her lack of concentration. “But, I found I liked being distracted.” Reaching out to him she placed her hands flat on his chest. “I could not wait to come to you, to tell you that I will spend the night in your arms learning all you have to teach me.”

John slipped his arms around her waist, “Then you won’t be disappointed.” Knowing she would let him, he angled his head to take her lips in a light kiss. He needed the taste of her to get him through the rest of the day. But it was Delenn who deepened the kiss, taking more, and he was happy to give it to her. They broke apart long enough to breathe. “Delenn…”Caught up in the moment she kissed him again. “If you don’t stop…” He was getting addicted to her lips. “I will be tempted to have you against this wall.”

Delenn reluctantly put some space between them. “I find I cannot help myself.” After a few years of being half human, half Minbari, she found she still didn’t have a handle on her heightened emotions where John was concerned. All the battles, the threat of imminent doom did much to keep her in check, but not now, not when there was a lull between the storms.

“Good,” John breathed in through clenched teeth. He needed to keep a tight rein right now, needed to wait until tonight when he would have all the time in the world to devour her. There was nothing he wanted more than to be alone with Delenn, to show her all he had to offer in the form of human passion. 

“I should go…” Delenn pressed her lips to John’s once more, twice more. She was trying to pull back, to leave, but her feet were firmly planted to the floor in front of him. “I cannot seem to make my body move away from you.”

“Me either,” John kissed Delenn’s forehead lovingly. “I want to hold you, to….” He was at a loss for words whenever he was near her. Then, as it always happened, his link chirped for his attention. Delenn just smiled that smile she had, and this time she did move away walking out of his office. John growled in annoyance, but answered. That link of his was always interrupting him at the most inconvenient times. 

 

DELENN’S QUARTERS:  
EVENING

 

Lennier watched as Delenn sat on the couch studying reports that he’d managed to get her to look at. All day long she’d been in a state of distraction. He couldn’t understand what had occupied her attention for so long. Normally she wasn’t like this, at least not for this long of a time, not since Sheridan had been dead. That had been the worst moment for her, and for him as he had to stand by and see her fall deeper and deeper in to despair. This was not that though. Delenn had a smile gracing her lips, knowing that the smile was for Sheridan. Behind him the chime sounded jarring Lennier out of his thoughts. 

Outside, Sheridan was staring at Delenn’s door. He tapped his foot in eager anticipation of his night to come with the woman he loved, the woman who, by small measures, had completely stolen his heart. As he’d told her after she’d been injured he couldn’t imagine his life without her. Delenn had become too deeply rooted in his heart, his soul, and in his future. Then the door opened to reveal Lennier. “Good evening Mr. Lennier. Is Delenn ready?”

“She’s looking over a few reports at the moment.” Lennier answered. “Delenn has been distracted all day.”

“Ah,” John sucked in a breath. “That’s my fault.” He shrugged not apologizing for it. “May I come in?”

“Please…” Lennier stepped aside trying not to feel the envy at the back of his mind. He held deep love for Delenn, but Sheridan was the man she was fated to be with. 

John muttered his thanks, then turned his attention to Delenn. He was about to call her name to gain her attention when he noticed the expression on her face. She had her forehead furrowed and a small frown. To his eyes, Delenn looked annoyed with what she was reading. John covered his mouth to muffle the chuckle that was rumbling in his chest. 

Delenn tried once, and tried again to comprehend the words compiled in the report from her homeworld. But no matter how many times she read it, she wasn’t retaining what she was reading. Out of frustration she tossed the report to the table in front of her. It was then she realized that she was being watched. Turning her attention to the entrance of her quarters, she saw John smiling at him. “John? How long have you been standing there?” Delenn asked.

“Only a few minutes.” John answered going to sit next to her. “I wanted to watch you wearing this cute little expression.” He took her hand between his. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you frown like this. What was it that made you so annoyed?” He asked.

“I could not tell you.” Delenn admitted resting her forehead to his cheek. “All day I have been lost in my own mind picturing what was to happen tonight, and now that night is here, I find myself nervous.”

“Nervous? Why?” John asked leaning back to look at her.

“I do not know what is….” Delenn trailed off placing her left hand atop his.

“Don’t worry, with what I have in mind you won’t have time to think.” John whispered in her ear.

“That is what is making me nervous.” Delenn confessed. John’s face spoke volumes leading her to continue on. “I have not been in a position where I’ve not needed to think.”

“If you’re not sure about tonight, I won’t force the issue. I want you to be comfortable, not rushed.” John said gently, hoping the softness in his voice went a long way to allaying her nerves. 

Delenn had the first gut wrenching instinct to back out of spending the night with him. It was the fear of intimacy that she shouldn’t be feeling. She knew John wouldn’t force her, he never would. She bit the bottom of her lip, wresting with the internal debate going on inside her. The only way to move forward with him was to jump. Delenn made up her mind, and before she thought better of it, she fused her mouth to John’s making sure he didn’t doubt that she would go with him tonight.

John felt the breath being stolen from his lungs. It was over just as quickly as it started. “I take that is a ‘Yes’.”

“Yes.” Delenn said smiling broadly. “I guess I knew I would be going with you tonight when I had a bag delivered to your quarters after I saw you this afternoon. This was just last minute nerves. I am unaccustomed to them.” She explained.

“There’s no reason to be nervous, not so long as I’m with you.” John brought his right hand up to cup the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. “Ok. Let me contact Ivanova, give her last minute orders that we are to go undisturbed. If anyone dares to even think about contacting us, she’s to shoot them.”

“John!” Delenn scolded, but her voice wasn’t harsh. She had laughter in her voice.

“In the arm…” John joked again.

“John!” Delenn playfully glared.

“Ok, ok, she’ll just glare at them, in that special way that makes everyone afraid.” John teased. 

“I think they would prefer to be shot.” Delenn commented dryly letting John rise from beside her. She gathered the papers, the half composed replies, and stacked them. They would be here for her tomorrow when she was in a better frame of mind. She wouldn’t be able to work while she was preoccupied with thoughts of John. 

 

JOHN’S QUARTERS:

 

John placed his identicard in the security port to his quarters while Delenn stood behind him. She had her hands on his back, the heat of her palms bleeding through the fabric of his shirt. He was hungering to have her in his arms, to be able to feast on all the pleasures her body had to offer him. What usually took seconds felt like it was taking hours. Why wasn’t the door opening? Finally, it opened. He turned to her, his arms slipping around her waist, and he pulled her inside. 

Delenn barely heard the door secure when John pulled her into his arms, his hands running up and down her back. “Now that you have me, what do you intend to do with me?” She draped her arms over his shoulders. The anticipation made her body heat, her nerves react to any slight touch they shared while walking towards his quarters.

“Well, first, I plan to do this….” John kissed her temple, his lips feeling where flesh met bone. He did not linger there as his fingers fiddled with the clasp at her waist. It gave way giving him the freedom to slide the dark blue silk fabric off her body. Delenn dropped her arms letting him take the garment from her, tossing it to the chair to their left. Then he knelt before her, rolling his gaze up making sure that she was watching him. To ease her into what he was going to do, John rubbed the back of her right calf. He delighted in seeing her eyes cloud with the first wave of desire.

Delenn tried to keep her breathing normal while she watched John grip the back of her right calf. She was momentarily off balance when he lifted her leg so he could remove her shoe, then repeating the action with her left. John stood up slowly, his hands running up the outside of her legs, and up to her waist. Delenn moaned when he lowered his hands to grip the back of her thighs. A gasp escaped her that was equal parts desire and shock as she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist. She once again draped her arms over his shoulders, hands cupping the back of his head. 

John turned, walking back to the sleeping area where everything was set up. He stepped over the threshold, and over to the bed where he knelt on the edge of the bed. Gently he let Delenn slide down until she was stretched out before him, her head resting on the black satin pillows. “Don’t move…” John said, his voice low and husky. Moving off of the bed, he went to the various stones dotted about the room activating them, bathing the space in a soft orange glow as well as turning on the music he’d selected for the night. The low pulsing thrum filled the room, filled him with seductive intent towards Delenn. He turned back to her, their eyes locking, calling him back to her. Tonight was for them, and them alone. 

Delenn was enthralled with the sight of John, the way he stared at her, the way he stayed just out of reach. All of it served to make her burn hotter for him with such intense desire that she not thought herself capable of until being with him. Her body remained where it was, only her eyes followed his movements as he came back to her, knelt at the foot of the bed. She couldn’t breathe as he crawled to her, as he watched her with a predatory gaze. Up he moved until he was staring down at her and one of his hands parting the front of her clothing. Delenn curled her fingers into the blanket beneath her when John’s hand slipped inside the open of her parted robes.

John lay at Delenn’s side, his hand flat upon her abdomen, holding there feeling her muscles beneath quivering at his touch. Leaning over her slightly, his lips barely touched her jaw, moving up until his teeth gently nipped her ear lobe. Delenn gasped, her left hand moving, touching his thigh where her nails dug in. He could only smile at that. Leaning back from her again, he removed his hand so he could finish parting the robe she wore. The fabric fell open to him, revealing the light cream colored silk slip beneath. His left hand settled once more on her stomach, but did not linger. It moved up between her breasts to cup the side of her neck where his thumb caressed up from the hollow of her throat to the underside of her chin. “Do you trust me?” John whispered, his lips close to her ear.

“Yes…” Delenn gasped, her body heating in anticipation of more. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, her left hand gripping John’s pants. His hand that had been at her throat traveled down to stop on top of her hip where his fingers lightly curled in so he could pull the hem up. The silk glided up her legs torturing her in the most delightful manner. Then the warmth of his palm touched her the skin of her inner thigh. Delenn moaned, her eyes closing, and her legs clamping down on his hand.

John kissed Delenn’s temple, light and teasing, while his hand moved up between her thighs where he felt the first ebbs of heat pouring from her. To ease her into what was about to come, he held his palm to her center. “Feel me, Delenn, let the music wash through you….” He kissed the side of her mouth as his middle finger slid through her wet nether lips. 

Delenn’s back arched, her hands tightening in the blanket, and on John’s thigh as another moan left her to mingle with the music playing around them. Back and forth his finger moved stoking the fire inside of her to burn just a little bit brighter. Her hips moved with him, her chest rising and falling raggedly with the attempt to take in more oxygen. She could feel a flush rising in her cheeks, her skin tingling. Delenn turned her head to the side, eyes locking with John. His finger stroking faster between her legs, she could feel her muscles tighten. “Oh, John… yes…” Her body took that moment to explode molecule by molecule. She tightened her thighs over his hand just riding this feeling until all came to blackness.

John watched as Delenn came beside him, her face showing all the different ranges of pleasure running through her. Then, her eyes closed and she was lightly dozing. He kissed her forehead removing his hand from between her legs. They had all night, no need to rouse her until she was ready. This time he had the chance to watch her, seeing her cheeks flushed, her chest rising and falling evenly. He could see why Minbari females wanted to watch their perspective lovers/mates while they slept. It was peaceful. Leaving her for a moment, he rolled out of bed carefully so Delenn could catch her second wind while he took time to wrestle with his control. The next phase would test his restraint. Satisfied that she would nap for a little while longer, John went to the living space to grab a drink of water, get a glass for her, and change into a pair of sleep pants.

Delenn felt her eye lids fluttering open to find that she was alone. She sat up shedding the robe so it pooled around her body on the bed. Getting out of bed Delenn took the ornate dark blue fabric in her hands, folding it to set it on the dresser opposite the bed. Then she did what she thought her modesty would not allow; she shed the slip that still clung to her. It fell around her feet leaving her in nothing but skin. Delenn pulled the black fur blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her before she walked slowly out to the living area where she found John sitting on the couch a glass in his hand. As she moved the fur whispered over her skin reigniting the fire inside her. “John…”

John heard her moving around, ordered his body to remain where he was. He watched her walking towards him, her pale skin glowing against the black of the blanket and the orange lamination he’d left. The breath in his lungs was stolen the closer she came and he found that he was losing the battle with his base nature. John stood up, went to her. Just as he was about to gather her into his arms, she shook her head. Her hand rested against his chest pushing him gently back to the couch. Tonight he’d started this to show her the human side of seduction, of passion between two people, but where ever the night went he would go gladly.

Delenn waited until John was sitting before she rested her hands on his strong shoulders to give her the balance she needed to straddle his lap. Automatically his arms wrapped around her waist guiding her to the right position. With her body pressed against his, she could feel him hard and wanting her, but she knew she needed a few more minutes to recover from her first experience. “I find that I like this position.” Delenn stated wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, her right hand gripping her left wrist. 

“I like you in this position too,” John whispered capturing her lips as his hands came up to pull the top of the fur blanket down to her waist. He wanted to feel the press of her flesh to his, her heart beating against his. John ran his hands up her sides, pulling her closer until his fingers felt the scar she had because of him, because she had saved his life. The kiss ended when Delenn pressed her brow to his letting him trace the scar with the tip of his index finger. The universe had been with her that day. 

Delenn stroked the side of John’s face. “Do not dwell on what is past.” She whispered recalling the way he had called out her name, the fear she heard in his voice. Angling her head, she claimed his lips in a powerful kiss full of hunger and wanting. Delenn dropped her hand down between their bodies, her fingers touching the hardened flesh she wanted inside of her. John reacted, a growl rumbling in his chest as his hand wrapped around her wrist. 

“Not yet,” John lightly scolded, kissing her quickly. “We have all night, let’s not rush things.” He ran his hand up her arm, tips barely caressing her skin as he followed the path of one of the veins he could see up until he lost sight of it. Then, while his eyes never wavered from hers, he turned his hand so his knuckles brushed the outside curve of her breast as lightly as his fingertips had touched her arm.

Delenn took John’s hand from her waist, bringing it up to her heart. She loved the feel of his hands on her, the way her body warmed to him. His hand slid down her skin, palm cupping her; his fingers kneading her. Delenn let her head fall back, her eyes closing giving her body complete control. She felt the fire building inside of her again, the intimate pleasure of being explored by the one her heart desired more than anyone else. 

John leaned in, his lips touching the hollow of her throat, moving down to kiss the rise of her right breast. He felt her take a sharp inhalation of breath, and again when his mouth closed over her pert nipple; his tongue flicking back and forth. John let go after a few seconds to see her watching him. Her eyes were dark with the building ecstasy and he knew she would need release from his teasing, his tasting. Lifting his hands, he cupped her face. “Tell me what you want…” John whispered. Tonight was all for Delenn, for her pleasure.

“I want you.” Delenn answered her heart beating quickly, her hands resting on his chest. She didn’t know how much more wanting she could endure where John was concerned. “I want to feel you in a way that only a man can know a woman.” Leaning in, it was she that kissed him, light and loving. Her hands slipped down between them once more, this time he didn’t stop her. She pushed the waist band down feeling him unrestrained. 

John gripped the back of Delenn’s thighs helping to lift her up. Her right hand was planted on his chest, her left held him, guiding him to her core. A primal growl rumbled in his throat as he felt the tip of him brush her entrance. Delenn slowly sank down on him, taking him all the way inside her. John gripped her hips, “Delenn… I’m not hurting…..” The feel of her around him, warm and snug; he could hardly think, let alone speak.

“You… are… not….” Delenn gasped out bringing her hands up cupping his face. She wanted to look in his eyes the first time she moved her hips. The first move she made was hesitant, a slight undulation of her hips, but it was enough to have John’s eyes closing. He dug his fingers into her blanket covered hips pleasingly, guiding her in circle. Delenn felt herself falling even more in love with him than she already was, felt her soul merging with him. She closed the distance between them, her lips taking his.

John gladly drank down Delenn’s moans while he wrestled with his body to make this last, to give her as much of him as he could before he reached his limit. She kept the pace even, falling to his guiding hands. In counterpoint to the circle he had her moving in, John added a little thrust of his hips. This had Delenn crying out, breaking the seal of their lips, but returning his gaze to hers. Her eyes were so dark, her cheeks flushed with color.

Delenn kept moving, faltering the closer she brought them. She could feel the edge coming closer and closer. It started the moment John moved opposite her actions. Her body took over, rocking back and forth, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Oh….” She cried out. Her right hand left the side of his face to brace against his shoulder, nails biting into flesh. John reacted, his hands guiding her hips faster. He was hastening the arrival of their release. “Yes!” Delenn shouted over and over, her pace quickening until her inner muscles contracted, tightening on him, bringing him over the edge of pleasure with her.

John wrapped his arms around Delenn, bringing her in against him as they shuddered together riding the waves of their release. His chest rose and fell, pressing into hers, trying so hard to even out. He’d never felt so sapped of strength before, but with Delenn, it was as if she took him body and soul making sure that he was thoroughly sated, so completely hers. John belonged to Delenn, he knew it. “I love you…” He said licking his lips, sighing out words he’d spoken to her before, and would speak them to her a million times more. 

Delenn didn’t know how she was able to lift herself up, yet somehow she managed to pull back, to gaze deeply into his eyes that were shinning with so much lover her. She knew her eyes reflected the same. “As I love you like I have no other,” Delenn replied, her words broke up by her need to intake more breaths after such an exertion. “I see in you the missing half of myself.” she rested her brow to his once more feeling his arms around her, his heart thundering against her breast, and his body still joined to her.

John blindly kissed Delenn, feeling her lips respond to him. A lazy smile curved his mouth while they stayed together basking in the afterglow. If he could, he wanted to give her many more moments of euphoria before the night was over, he just needed to rest up for them. Listening to her, the way she breathed, the pounding of her heart, John thanked the universe for bringing him here, aligning his path to walk beside Delenn. He was waiting for her to slip back into the blissful slumber that orgasm brought. When he was sure he could move without disturbing her, he would. 

 

A COUPLE HOURS LATER:

 

Delenn felt herself being pulled out of sleep on a warm rush of feeling heating her body. A gasping moan fled from between her lips, her eyes fluttered open looking down the line of her body. Between her thighs she saw the top of John’s head and her leg over his shoulder. Delenn reached down, fingers of her left hand threading through his hair as she cried out from him making love to her with his mouth. His tongue nudged and teased the intimate parts of her female body that had her mind dizzy with renewed passions, a renewed hunger to have him. The hand he had on her side moved up, palm covering her breast, kneading her flesh in time with the movements of his tongue. She was close to the brink when he pulled away, kissing her abdomen, the valley between her breasts. He claimed her lips at the same time he thrust inside her once more. 

John took Delenn’s hands, lacing their fingers together, bringing them up over her head. He continued to kiss her, to ravish her mouth as he left his mark on her body. His strokes were fast and deep, measured so he wouldn’t hurt her as he brought about their release quicker than the first one they had shared. This time she tightened on his as he withdrew causing delicious friction to race along nerves. She arched into him, her hips meeting him. John thrust again and again, each time the warm wet heat of her brought him just one step closer to euphoria. Surging forward John buried himself deep inside Delenn letting his body come leaving him to quake above her, feeling her inner muscles clamping down on him. Together they cried out, locking their eyes, knowing no other could ever compare to what they had. 

Delenn reluctantly let go of John when he moved from her to stretch out at her side. His chest rose and fell with his attempt to calm his breathing, a fine sheen of sweat covered his brow, his shoulders. She rolled to her right side to watch him knowing that he wasn’t asleep. Reaching out, she touched the tip of her left index finger to the bridge of his nose enjoying how different it was from that of a Minbari. Then she traced the smooth flesh of his brow feeling the slight rise of a scar above his left eye brow. “What happened here?” Delenn asked scooting closer to him so she could slip her left leg between his, hooking her heel behind his left calf.

John brought his hand up to cover hers, “That was from one of the many battles I was in during the Minbari War.” He answered. There was that momentary shiver of shame that washed through them. They both owned their roles in the war. He as the ‘StarKiller’, and she as the deciding vote in the Grey Council. “I had been with a raiding party that boarded one of the ships when a few of the warrior caste found us.” John chuckled lightly. “I can still feel the contact of that pike cracking my skull open.” He scrunched up his forehead, “At least it felt like he cracked my head open like a cantaloupe. When the Doctor looked me over, he said I only had a minor concussion.” Looking at her, he smiled. 

Delenn dropped her hand down to caress his chest. “Your body is so different.” She mused taking her time to touch him, to feel the slight rise of his collar bone, down his pectoral muscle. “Your muscles are hard under smooth flesh, evidence of your victories written upon skin.” Delenn moved her hand down farther touching a patch of skin on his right side that looked like he had been dragged a great distance over rough terrain. “What is this from?”

John chuckled at Delenn’s touched, he was only slightly ticklish. “That would be from the Mars food riots.” He answered taking her hand from his side. “I was defending a few civilians who were trying to get out of the heat of things when I narrowly escaped a PPG blast. My body armor became super-heated and gave me 3rd degree burns.” John brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles lightly. 

Delenn playfully pushed John to his back. Leaning over him, she kissed the smooth scar that could have claimed his life had the universe been feeling petty and spiteful. She laid back down next to him, watching him watching her. He had a question lingering his eyes that he has yet to give voice to. “You want to ask me something?”

John shifted onto his side, his right hand settling on her hip. “Earlier, on the couch, I didn’t hurt you did I?” He had worried about that, but all too soon their minds had been over taken with other pleasures of the body. Now that they were in a lull, he wanted to know, to make sure. 

“No, you didn’t.” Delenn answered smiling at him to reassure him. She felt a sudden blush come to her cheeks as she was set to explain. “Minbari females have the ability to relax our muscles during mating. I will admit that I felt a little discomfort. You are a little bigger than I am accustomed to.” She hid her face in the pillow giggling at her confession. 

“Oh I am, am I?” John moved in close to her, his lips raining kisses down on her cheek until she looked at him. Delenn rose up to meet his kisses, her arms going around him. This wasn’t a hungry, desperate need to be joined. This was just the need to touch and be touched. Pulling back, John said, “I’m glad I didn’t cause you pain. It would kill me if I did.”

Delenn caressed John’s face, “You could never hurt me.” She knew their time together was finite, but at this moment, she felt as if they could live in this single moment where nothing could touch them. All the love she had for him, all the love he had for her, surrounded them blocking out the rest of the galaxy. “How many nights are involved in this ritual of human seduction?” Delenn asked.

“As many as you want, but if you want a repeat performance tonight, I’m going to need sleep all day.” John laughed answering her question. “Humans fall in love, they desire deeply to be connected to the one that holds their heart as you hold mine in the palm of your hands. My body craves you, yearns for any moment I can take to ravish you as thoroughly as you allow. There is no ritual, just the burning desire that will never be sated, not for as long as I live.” He promised running his hands up and down her back; the fingers of right hand feeling her scar once again. “Lie face down for me.”

Delenn had a split second where she wanted to protest, but she didn’t. She did as he asked, rolling over to lie on her stomach. Again her nerves quivered in anticipation of what John would do. She couldn’t see him, she could only listen to his movements. At her side John sat up, stirring the air around them. The warm weight of his hand settled on the back of her right thigh; slowly, deliberately his light touch whispered over her flesh. Delenn dug her fingers into the black satin sheet, another moan echoing on the air around them.

John ran his hand up over the rise of her rear, up her lower back. He felt a shiver run down her spine the moment his fingertips started to dance over her skin. Up and up his hand moved until he was brushing aside her dark brown locks to expose the back of her neck. Leaning over her, he kissed the center of her back blazing a trail up to the nape of her neck. Below him she moved, her body heating to renewed passion that he was waking in her. John moved, placed his lips to the scar on her back. His tongue teased over the smooth line and then his teeth scraped over it wringing a small cry from her.

Delenn moved to lie on her back, that didn’t deter John much to her delight. She bit her bottom lip when his kisses rained down on her ribs, traveling up until she felt his tongue touch the underside of her breast. Her hand rested on her shoulders, nails digging into the muscles. Once more his mouth closed over the aching bud sending sparks racing through her to the core of her very being. Delenn loosened her grip on his shoulder, threading her fingers through his hair giving him a slight tug. She wanted his lips on hers. He smiled down at her before swooping down to fuse his mouth to hers, kissing her like she was the most vital part of his life that he couldn’t live without. 

John was practically drunk on the taste of Delenn, on the sound of her moans, the flush of her skin that he was caught off guard when she rolled them placing herself atop him. She wore a mischievous grin that had him responding instantly to her. Delenn took his wrists, pinning his hands above his head. He kept his eyes locked with hers as she slid her hands down his arms, over his chest, returning to hold his wrists. They stayed like that for long seconds, staring at each other, looking into each other’s soul. The longer she stared at him the more he could feel himself being lost to her. John wouldn’t have it any other way. This was the woman he was meant to love for the rest of his life. “I love you.” John breathed out. He would repeat those words as often and as many times as he could before the end.

“I love you,” Delenn echoed leaning down to kiss him. She stretched out at his side, her arm draping over his waist, fingers resting against the scar on his ribs. A new desire took hold, the desire to be held while the hours slipped by unnoticed. John held her close, his lips pressing light kisses to the top of her head. All was right within her world that she didn’t mind falling asleep again.

John pulled the blanket over both of them before he followed Delenn in a blissful, sated rest so deep that not even dreams could find him. He held the woman of his dreams, the other half of his soul, and the woman who knew him inside and out, better than anyone who had ever come before. Delenn was his destiny.

 

MORNING:

 

Delenn was being roused out of sleep once again by an annoying beeping sound. She turned her head, eyes opening to see John talking low into his link. A frown furrowed her brow, suddenly realizing that they had to go back to their day to day lives. No doubt Lennier would have a mountain of work waiting for her. Sitting up, she pulled the fur blanket up to cover her torso so she would not distract John from whatever was being said. Delenn found that she didn’t want to leave his bed, not when she knew there was so much more pleasure that they could share together. 

John felt Delenn stirring on the bed. He turned to her, sensing she was feeling the way he did about the interruption. It was morning, early, but still morning. Ivanova had put off contacting him until she didn’t have another option. So, he had spent the last fifteen minutes silently debating with her, trying to prolong the night with Delenn. But the universe would not wait; it never did. “All right, I’ll be there as soon as I can Ivanova.” John ended the link call and removed the annoying piece of tech. “I’m sorry….” He went to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It is the way of things.” Delenn sighed. “We knew we could not hide in here any longer than we have.” She draped her arm over his shoulder, pulling him for a light good morning kiss. “I find myself dreading what lies beyond your door. For the first time, I would enjoy actually having nothing to do, if only for a little while.” Delenn laughed at that. She had once pictured John without anything to do, and it had not ended well. 

John chuckled, “You having nothing to do would end about as well as if I had nothing to do.” He kissed her again. “Well, if we must face this day, then I would like to have the pleasure of at least having a shower with you.”

Delenn scrunched up her face in confusion. “Both of us? Together?” She had never tried such a thing before. In only becoming half human had she started to partake in the ritual of bathing, if only for the sake of her hair. John proposing such a thing excited her. “Do we have that kind of time?”

“I have all the time in the world to give you.” John answered standing up offering her his hand. He intended to make every day they were together feel as if they were living an eternity in that moment. She deserved that much from him.

Delenn hesitated only a moment. She rested her hand in John’s letting him pull her up from the bed and into his arms. This was the kind of love she had been waiting for all of her life. He blindly guided them back towards the door. It whispered open allowing them to open, and there was no turning back for her now. She watched John turn on the water, let it spray his hand until he had the desired temperature. Moments later steam began to rise.

John took Delenn’s hands once more. “I hope the water won’t be too hot for you.” He said walking back into the shower, pulling him with her. The water sprayed the back of his head, there was that momentary shock as his skin adjusted to the temperature. He wanted to take the brunt of it for the first few minutes. To his left he grabbed for the wet cloth and held it behind him so it could soak up some of the water. Then, he brought it too Delenn’s shoulder, squeezing some of the water out to pour over her flesh. “This isn’t too hot is it?”

“No,” Delenn shook her head. It was warmer than she was used to, but she knew her body would adjust to the temperature. She liked the way John was being so attentive to her, so considerate of her needs and desires. Now, it was time for her to take care of him. Taking the cloth from him, she reached over his shoulders putting the cloth under the hot spray. She reached to her right and picked up the bar of soap putting it in the center of the wash cloth working it into a lather. 

John watched Delenn with rapt concentration. She replaced the soap back on the small ledge, and then set the drab blue cloth to his chest. He clenched his teeth together as she started at his left collar bone, working her way across his chest. Down she moved, paying particular attention to the old battle wound on his side. John set his hands to her hips to have something to do with them while she attended him. She brought the cloth further down across his abdomen washing soap over his navel, before inching dangerously close to a certain portion of his anatomy that would gladly rise to sate any desire she had. Then, she abandoned that part of him in favor of his shoulders, going down his arms, and then up to his neck. John had to bite back a growl, wishing she would reverse course, heading down his chest once more.

Delenn moved the cloth of John’s battled hardened flesh, continuing to see the differences between humans and Minbari. She hadn’t been misleading when she’d told him that he was a little larger than any other love she had taken. It was all she could do, to keep the rising lust to a manageable level. Raising her eyes, she brought the cloth up and said, “Turn around.” John did as ordered giving her access to his back. Like she had his chest, she started at his shoulders working down. The wet soapy cloth cleaned away all the evidence of their night’s exertions. Her hands dropped down bringing the rag over his left buttock and then his right. John’s moans echoed over the pulsing of the water. Delenn smiled, kept smiling when he turned back around to let the water wash him clean. 

“Your turn,” John growled playfully. He switched places with her, her fingers digging into his sides when the hot water hit her back. Searching her gaze for discomfort, John found none and was content that the temperature was ok for her just as it was for him. She grinned at him, giving him a small nod as answer to his silent question. He took the cloth, set it on the ledge, and took up the small bottle of coconut scented body wash he’d purchased from the Zocalo just the day before. The scent reminded him of the beach she had once pictured him one. If anything he didn’t want her skin to be subjected to the same soap he used; it was military soap and very basic. 

Delenn let the hot water sooth her while she watched John pour some of the delightfully smelling opalescent liquid into the palm of his hand. He then rubbed them back and forth producing a lather. She leaned her head back when his hands touched her hips, rubbing the soap onto her flesh. His hands traveled up, washing her abdomen, and then up to cup her breasts, but he did not linger there much to her dismay. John massaged her shoulders, taking turns to work the lather down her right arm, around her wrist, and then washed her hands in turn. He dropped her right hand so he could take up her left. Lovingly he washed her skin clean all the way back up to her shoulder and then without being asked, she turned around for him. The hot water hit her chest, cleansing the bubbles from her at the same time John set his hands back to her shoulders. Like he had, her moans mingled with the water and her hands rested on the wall to give her balance.

John ran his hands up and down her back in slow deliberate moves making sure that every inch of her skin from her neck to the cleft of her rear was covered in the scented shower gel. Stepping in close to her, his chest pressed to her back, he whispered in her ear, “Keep your hands on the wall.” He reached around her body, he once more slipped his left hand between her thighs to wash away the comingled fluids from their love making. Delenn’s head fell back against his shoulder, her temple pressing into his cheek. Reluctantly he removed his hand. She turned to face him, her arms going over his shoulder to bring him under the water with her. He kissed her tasting the water and Delenn. 

Sometime later, when the water had started to run cold effectively cooling their rising desire, they left the shower. Delenn had a towel wrapped around her body, and used another to wring what water she could out of her long brown locks. John had gone in search of her bag, muttering to himself where it could have been hidden. She was trying not to chuckle at him as his voice drew her to the doorway that separated the bed from the rest of his quarters. Delenn grinned at him as he checked all the logical places someone would have left an overnight bag, but came up empty. His continued muttered made her laugh louder. 

John turned to see Delenn watching him, her face awash with delight. “Are you laughing at me?” He crossed his arms over his chest, playfully scowling at her. She took the towel she was using on her hair to cover her face where she laughed harder. “All right, laugh all you want. It’s your clothing I’m looking for.” John replied. “If I don’t find your bag, then you’ll have to stay here.”

Delenn removed the towel hiding her face and sighed, “No, I won’t. I’ll simply wear the clothing I wore yesterday until I return to my quarters to don clean garments.” She stated with a little nod of her head. This time it was John who started to laugh. “What?” She asked going to him, mindful of the towel around her body. 

“If you were here, clad in nothing other than that fur blanket, it would be all the more incentive for me to quickly help Ivanova with her problem, so I could rush right back here to you.” John slipped his arms around her waist seeing the intrigue light her eyes. “This appeals to you?”

“Maybe,” Delenn teased. “It does.” She answered unable to hide the truth from him. “I would want that more than anything, however, we have duties that must be attended.”

“I know,” John nodded. He looked over her shoulder seeing the leather satchel partially hidden under the table by the couch. “Huh, wonder how I missed that?” He muttered. Leaving her, he retrieved the bag to hand to her. “I believe this is yours.”

Delenn accepted the bag, “Oh, if only it were still last night.” She muttered looking at the satchel.

“That’s the beauty about the day,” John said getting Delenn to look at him. “It always becomes the night.” Leaning in he kissed her forehead.

 

C &C:

 

John walked through the door of C & C to where Ivanova was standing at his work station. “Good morning, Commander.” He greeted with a smiled at her.

“Don’t smile at a time like this.” Susan snapped. She had been holding on to a message sent to them by the Mars Resistance that had her pacing back and forth for the better part of an hour.

“Ok,” John held up his hands. He knew better than to go head to head with Susan when she was like this. “What happened?”

“We got a message from Mars. The President’s forces had started to land ground troops to hunt down members of the resistance.” Susan handed over the copy of the transmission for him to read for himself. “Do you think you could have picked a better time to take the night off?” She hissed.

John had to bite back his bark of laughter at the way she was acting, latching on to the fact he’d taken a night off of his own free will. “Ivanova, I highly doubt me taking a night off would have changed the information of this communiqué.”

“You don’t know that,” Susan fired back halfheartedly. She looked at John, seeing the smile around his eyes. “But, I’m glad you had some time alone with Delenn.”

John nodded. “We definitely needed it. This war was taking up too much of our attention that we had to slow down.” The smile he’d been wearing all morning firmly in place on his lips. He suspected that no matter the information that came across his desk, the problems of the universe, his satisfied grin wouldn’t falter. His skin still tingled with the latent feeling of Delenn’s flesh pressed to his.

“Yeah, half of blue sector heard just how badly you two needed it.” Susan laughed for the first time that morning when John’s face drained of color. “Who knew a Minbari…?”

John pointed at Ivanova, “It is so important to your future that you not finish that sentence.” Susan only chuckled at his lightly veiled threat. 

 

GREEN SECTOR:  
DELENN’S QUARTERS

 

Delenn entered her quarters feeling lighter than she had in months; her skin still resonating with all the sensations John had invoked in her last night. The color rose in her cheeks when her mind recalled waking up to the sensation of his mouth between her thighs bringing her the most exquisite pleasure. Delenn brought her hand up to cover her mouth, to deter the moan that wanted to leave her. She then dropped her hand to her throat where the feeling of John’s hand still lingered. 

Lennier watched Delenn enter her quarters. As her attaché, he had access, and thought it wise to get a jump start on the day. There were reports from Minbar, reports on the new White Star ships that were being built, as well as various other things that required her attention. She looked like she was in a daze, lost to whatever was going through her mind. “Delenn?” He called to her. At first she didn’t react, leaving him to feel like he would have a repeat of the previous day. “Delenn?” Lennier tried again. 

Delenn turned her attention to Lennier, “I’m sorry.” She sighed contentedly. “My mind was elsewhere, again.” Taking in a cleansing breath, she mentally pushed away all the memories of the night before to best serve the present needs of the morning that demanded her attention. “I’m ready to work.” Delenn nodded crossed the room to take a seat on the couch so she could get a jump on all that needed attending to.

 

THE END


End file.
